Requiem pour un fou
by Pisces-Arkady
Summary: Lorsque l'amour tourne à la possession, lorsque la possession tourne au drame. Lorsque ce qui était inévitable fini par arriver... Naruto/Itachi, pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire. Songfic yaoi.


Titre : Requiem pour un fou (Naruto)

Genre : Songfic/Yaoi

Chanson : Requiem pour un fou (Johnny Hallyday)

Couple : Surprise !!!!!! ^_______^

Disclaimer : Qui pourrait croire que les personnages de Naruto m'appartiennent ??? Malheureusement pour moi, ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto T_T

Rating : T, si je ne me trompe pas, pour mort et yaoi

Note : C'est un OOC complet de tous les personnages. Le clan Uchiha n'a jamais été massacré, les deux frères sont restés en bon termes et vivent au village. Nous sommes donc en présence de ninjas « normaux » âgé de 18 ans (pour l'Uzumaki génération), de 24 pour la génération d'Itachi et d'une trentaine d'année pour la génération Kakashi. Par contre, c'est Tsunade qui est Hokage et elle vit avec Jiraiya.

Bonne lecture

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il claqua la porte et mit le verrou, signifiant ainsi qu'il ne voulait pas de visite. Lentement, il laissa son chakra s'écouler de son corps, se glisser sous les portes et entre les fenêtres. A travers, il laissa transparaitre sa douleur, sa colère et quelque signes de folie. Il voulait avertir tout le monde. Les senseïs, ses amis, le Godaime, tout les ninjas de Konoha et tous les habitants du village caché de la Feuille. Pour tous ceux qui étaient amassés autour de la maison, le message devait être clair. Il ne laisserait personne franchir le seuil, il ne laisserait personne s'approcher d'eux. La seul chose qui comptait pour le ninja était de pouvoir rester à SES cotés, de L'avoir pour lui tout seul, de profiter de SA présence, de SON corps. Lentement, il L'allongea à même le sol et entreprit de l'observer calmement, tout en continuant de déverser ses sentiments à travers son chakra. Il senti quelqu'un s'approcher et augmenta son flux de chakra. Le message était clair puisque la présence recula aussitôt.

_Je vous préviens n'approchez pas  
Que vous soyez flic ou badaud  
Je tue celui qui fait un pas  
Je ne ferai pas de cadeau_

-Itachi ! cria une voix, Laisse nous entrer, il a besoin de soin !

-Jamais ! cria le ninja en se tournant vers son aimé.

IL était enfin à lui, rien qu'à lui, il n'allait certainement pas LE partager avec quelqu'un. Ils n'attendaient que ça. Tous ! Qu'il baisse la garde un moment et hop, ils lui enlèveraient et il ne pourrait plus jamais LE revoir. Il passa sa main dans les soyeux cheveux blonds en bataille. Il admira encore une fois le glabre parfait du visage. Cette peau, si belle, légèrement bronzée, marquée par des cicatrices en forme de moustache. Il aimait tout de LUI et ne pouvait désormais se passer de SA présence.

-Itachi, pour ce que tu as fait tu mérite la peine capitale, rend toi !

- Et laisse nous entrer, il a besoin de soin de toute urgence !

Cette voix c'était celle du Godaime. Comment osait-elle lui donner des ordres ? Comment osait-elle dire de telles stupidités ?

Il admira encore son blond. Sa poitrine se soulevait de plus en plus lentement. Lentement, il s'allongea à son coté et captura ses lèvres. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses yeux, mouillant le visage tant désiré. Lentement, le blond cessa de respirer. Alors, d'un dernier baiser il s'empara du dernier souffle de l'Uzumaki.

_  
Éteignez tous vos projecteurs  
Et baissez vos fusils braqués  
Non, je ne vais pas m'envoler sans lui (1)  
_

-Itachi ! cria de nouveau Tsunade. Il faut qu'on le soigne. Dis-nous au moins comment il va et dis nous pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

Itachi ne répondit pas. Il ne s'en donna pas la peine. Personne ne pouvait le comprendre. Personne ne pouvait savoir à quel point il avait aimé l'enfant-renard, à quel point il l'avait désiré. Personne ne pouvait savoir qu'il rêvait de lui toutes les nuits. Personne ne pouvait même imaginer comment son cœur avait manqué d'exploser lorsque le blond avait répondu à son amour. Personne ne pouvait comprendre la jalousie qui lui rongeait le cœur quand il le voyait rire avec d'autre, et personne, non personne ne pouvait comprendre son geste.

Il se savait de sale caractère, possessif et impulsif. Il savait qu'un jour tout finirai mal. Mais même lui n'avait pu prédire que tout ce serai déroulé si vite et de manière si brutale.

-Itachi, dis nous comment il va ! Ordonna une autre voix, Kakashi, sans doute.

-C'est fini… la voix d'Itachi n'était qu'un murmure mais tous purent l'entendre, c'est fini, répétât-il. Laissez-moi seul... sans lui je ne suis plus rien… sans lui je n'ai plus de raison de vivre. Laissez-moi cette nuit… avec lui… Demain… je vous promets… je suis à vous.

_  
Dites au curé, dites au pasteur  
Qu'ailleurs ils aillent se faire pendre  
Le diable est passé de bonne heure  
Et mon âme n'est plus à vendre  
Si vous me laissez cette nuit  
À l'aube je vous donnerai ma vie  
A quoi me servirait ma vie sans lui  
_

Sur ordre du Godaime, chacun retourna chez soi, laissant un grand vide autour de la maison. Lentement, Itachi calma son chakra, le diminuant petit à petit, fermant son esprit au monde autour de lui pour se consacrer à la tache qu'il s'était imposé. Il se dirigea dans la salle de bain, s'empara d'un gant et entreprit de nettoyer le corps qu'il avait tant désiré. Il prit un soin particulier à faire disparaitre les taches de sang sur ce si beau visage. Ensuite il l'habilla de ses plus beaux vêtements. Ce manteau orange dans lequel il était si beau, si attirant. Il prit un peigne et entreprit de démêler les cheveux blonds de son amant tout en gardant ce semblant de mèches folles qu'il aimait tant. Enfin, il s'allongea de nouveau à ses coté et promena tendrement sa main sur le visage tant aimé, un sourire un peu fou sur les lèvres.

_  
Je n'étais qu'un fou mais par amour  
Il a fait de moi un fou, un fou d'amour_

Il l'avait tant désiré. Il avait passé des mois, à l'observer afin de connaitre ses gout, ses habitudes, ses mimiques. Il l'avait dévoré des yeux, admirant ce corps musclé, ces yeux d'un bleu si purs et cette bouche si souvent rieuse. Il aimait tant le voir rire, le voir sourire. Sa joie de vivre, si grande et si communicante s'était même emparée de lui, lui le ténébreux Uchiha qui ne parlait à personne qui ne partageait jamais ses activités. Son cœur de glace avait fondu comme neige au soleil lorsque l'Uzumaki s'était rapproché de lui, lui faisant la cour. Alors que cela faisait des mois qu'il essayait d'en connaitre plus sur l'être qu'il désirait, celui-ci était venu de lui même à lui. Ignorant les remarques que l'on pouvait faire sur lui, ignorant les mise en garde des autres qui lui avait dit qu'il été asocial et froid, Naruto avait osé faire le premier pas. Celui que lui, Itachi Uchiha, était incapable de faire malgré l'amour fou qu'il lui portait. Celui qui devait le perdre.

_Mon ciel c'était ses yeux, sa bouche  
Ma vie c'était son corps, son corps_

Après s'être fait la cour, les deux ninjas s'étaient rapprochés. Tsunade avait envoyés Sasuke, Sakura et Kakashi en mission mais n'avait pas envoyé Naruto avec eux puisque celui-ci se remettait d'une mission qui avait mal tournée précédemment. Petit à petit, ils en étaient venus à ne plus se quitter et les deux amants avaient tout partagé pendant un bon mois. Aussi bien les nuits que les jours. Pendant un mois, Itachi ne l'avait eu que pour lui. Ne le partageant avec personne. Ils avaient passé des nuits brûlantes et sensuelles, se jurant à chacun fidélité et amour. Ils avaient échangé des serments dans le secret de leurs nuits. Se promettant de ne jamais se donner à quelqu'un d'autre. Ils s'étaient juré de ne jamais se quitter, de ne jamais se séparer. Itachi s'était découvert un amour possessif et maladif envers l'enfant-renard, un amour qu'il ne voulait partager avec personne et Naruto le lui rendait bien. Le rendant fou, d'amour et de désir. L'Uchiha avait fini par comprendre qu'il était perdu. Naruto agissait comme une drogue sur lui et il ne pouvait plus se passer de ses caresses, de ses baisers, de son corps. Pendant un mois, leurs étreintes avaient été violentes et brulantes, chacun voulant l'autre, chacun voulant dominer. Leurs jeux et leur ébats duraient longtemps, les laissant haletant et en nage, endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Et puis tout avait basculé. Les équipiers de Naruto étaient revenus. Sasuke avait était blessé et dans la panique de perdre son meilleur ami, Naruto avait délaissé son amant pour veiller sur son coéquipier. Fou de jalousie, poussé par la folie, Itachi n'avait pas supporté de voir son amant s'inquiéter pour un autre, pour son propre frère. Il s'était sentit trahis, s'imaginant entre eux des liens qui n'existaient pas, croyant les voir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Alors qu'un soir, l'Uzumaki revenait de l'hôpital, il l'avait attrapé par le col et l'avait violement conduit chez lui, lui sommant de s'expliquer. Naruto n'avait pas résisté et lui avait avoué combien il s'inquiétait pour l'état de son coéquipier. Ne supportant pas d'entendre son amant s'inquiéter pour un autre, il s'était mit en colère. Le ton était monté entre les deux hommes jusqu'à ce que, dans un coup de folie, il ne lui plante un kunai en plein cœur. Naruto s'était effondré en poussant un cri d'agonie, puis il s'était recroquevillé sur le sol. Alertés par le bruit, les ninjas s'étaient regroupés autour de la maison. Alors Itachi avait comprit. Il avait compris que poussé à bout par sa propre folie et son désir de possession il venait de tuer son amant pour le garder pour toujours.

_  
Je l'aimais tant que pour le garder je l'ai tué  
Pour qu'un grand amour vive toujours  
Il faut qu'il meure qu'il meure d'amour  
_

Le soleil sur son visage le réveilla dans une caresse. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et observa une dernière fois son amant, d'un regard calme et remplit d'amour. La nuit portant conseil, il avait enfin démêlé l'écheveau de sentiments et de sensations qui se battaient en lui. Il avait enfin compris la portée de son geste et connaissait maintenant le seul châtiment qui pourrait lui apporter la paix. Lentement, il s'empara d'un drap blanc, aussi pur que son amant et l'enveloppa dedans. Puis il ouvrit la porte. Ils étaient tous là. Sans un mot, sans un regard pour toutes les personnes présentes, il se mit en marche. Ses pas le conduisirent près des visages de pierres, ceux des Hokages, où aurait du figurer celui de son amant s'il ne l'avait pas empêché de mener son rêve jusqu'au bout. Là, il posa délicatement son fardeau, retira le drap et le coiffa une dernière fois. Admirant son visage, ses lèvres si douces. Lentement il se pencha pour lui donner un dernier baiser.

- Aishiteru, murmura-t-il pour son ange. Attend moi, j'arrive.

Puis il lui plaça les mains sur le ventre. Enfin, satisfait, il se retourna. Ils l'avaient suivit, tous, en silence. Il put voir des regards froids et accusateurs, mais aussi des regards remplis de pitié et de compréhension. Certain avaient compris que son amour pour le jeune Uzumaki était la cause de ce drame. Il leva une dernière fois les yeux vers le ciel, tendit les bras de chaque coté, se plaçant en croix et murmura en fermant les yeux :

-Allez-y, je suis prêt.

_  
Le jour se lève la nuit pâlit  
Les chasseurs et les chiens ont faim  
C'est l'heure de sonner l'hallali  
La bête doit mourir ce matin  
Je vais ouvrir grand les volets  
Crevez-moi le cœur je suis prêt  
Je veux m'endormir pour toujours près de lui  
_

Il ne vit pas venir le coup, il ne senti presque rien, son esprit et son âme étaient morts en même temps que son amour de toujours. Il se senti basculer et rattraper avant de toucher le sol. Dans un dernier effort, il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Kakashi le retenir tout en lui retirant le katana qu'il lui avait planté dans le corps. Un dernier soupir, un dernier souffle et ses yeux se voilèrent. Lentement, Kakashi lui ferma les yeux et l'allongea aux cotés de Naruto, lui posant la main dans celle de l'enfant-renard. Enfin. Enfin, il allait revoir celui qu'il aimait au point de le tuer. Enfin ils allaient être ensembles, à jamais. Unis dans l'amour et…dans la mort.

_  
Je n'étais qu'un fou mais par amour  
Il a fait de moi un fou, un fou d'amour  
Mon ciel s'était ses yeux, sa bouche  
Ma vie s'était son corps, son corps  
Je l'aimais tant que pour le garder je l'ai tué  
Je ne suis qu'un fou, un fou d'amour  
_

Owari

(1) A l'origine dans la chanson c'est une femme dans le rôle de la victime. J'ai donc modifié les marque de féminin dans le texte pour les mettre au masculin et qu'ainsi elle colle mieux au texte.

Merci de m'avoir lue

Arkady


End file.
